


It's called Santiago Solidarity Honey

by Lillian_Grace



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Relationship Reveal, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Grace/pseuds/Lillian_Grace
Summary: the title. really just the title.





	It's called Santiago Solidarity Honey

The Santiago family was a little uptight, maybe even too uptight. Sure they hadn't had the greatest track record of being laid back and carefree. And yes maybe they were a little obsessive about organization. But if there was one thing that could be said about a Santiago it would be loyalty.

A Santiago was as loyal as they come. 

Family first. Even before a higher authority. Even before a commanding officer.

Too say the least, it came as quite a shock to nearly everyone in the precinct when Tony Santiago nearly pummeled an officer for making lewd comments about one Ms. Roza Diaz. not that Ms. Diaz could not have done it herself but as she was immediately restrained by a concerned looking Amy as soon as she turned her attention to the man she was unfortunately unable to reach him as quickly. Sadly. 

As the officer was carried away to the med room the squad rounded on tony in a barrage of questions.

“At work Tony! Really,” Amy said, shocked.

“What the hell was that Santiago” terry said.

“Oh my GOD! That was amazing! Eeeee!!!!!” an overly excited Jake exclaimed

“Hot damn! where the hell did that come from hot stuff?” purred Gina

Tony looked slightly uncomfortable. He glanced at Rosa who was glaring daggers in the direction of the med room. 

“Sorry, I got a little carried away. He still deserved it.” he looked down at his ridiculously expensive looking shoes. Rosa nodded, pensive. 

“Yeah, thanks i guess. But you didn't have too.” she muttered.

“Don't encourage him Rosa.” Amy threw her hand in the air exasperated.

“Don't worry sis, it's fine. She's one of us now.`` Tony brushed a stray pie of dirt of his jacket.

Utter silence. 

“You mean to say that Diaz and Amy`s brother are boning!! And I Didn't know! IMPOSSIBLE!” Gina screeched.

The three stared at her, confused.

“No! I would never do that to Amy!” Rosa said offended.

You could hear a pin drop.

“Surprise?”


End file.
